Trap
by Takira G2
Summary: Mamoru breaks up with Usagi, and she refuses to talk to anyone. Who can help her? A Seiya & Usagi fic.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: A Seiya & Usagi fic that starts off like a typical one. But hopefully it won't be as typical towards the middle. Enjoy! ^^  
  
*****  
Trap  
*****  
"Usako, I--" Mamoru started.  
  
It was Sunday, and Mamoru had taken Usagi out to eat. Usagi was stuffing her mouth with sundae when she looked up at   
Mamoru. "What is it, Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Well, I...uh I want to tell you something. I think you're too young to be in this kind of commitment with me and well, three   
months ago, I met this girl and she was really nice and well, I..." he looked up to find Usagi's seat, empty. Mamoru really didn't want to   
make her sad, but he didn't want to lie to her, either. He seriously considered running after her, but decided against it, thinking that will   
only make her even more upset.  
  
Usagi ran and ran. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She didn't want to believe what she just heard. "But weren't we   
destined to be together? Why?!" She shouted as tears ran down her cheeks. She slowed down just then, and turned around, hoping  
to find Mamoru running after her, but all she found was a deserted street.  
  
* * *  
  
"Fighter," Healer called. "Fighter...? FIGHTER!!!"   
  
"What? When? How?" Fighter said as she snapped back to reality.  
  
"The princess wants to see us!" With that, Fighter, Healer, and Maker ran to their Princess's palace.  
  
"You wished to see us, Princess?"   
  
Princess Kakyuu looked at her Starlights for a while. "You have to go to Earth."  
  
"Why?" Maker asked. "Is it in danger?"  
  
"You've got to go. To help Sailor Moon," With that, she directed her attention to Fighter, then looked down. "Sailor Moon is in   
terrible danger. You've got to go to Earth and save her!" She looked up, only to find that her Starlights were already heading out the   
door, with Fighter in the lead. "From herself...," she added softly.  
  
* * *  
All of the inner and outer senshi were gathered in Usagi's room, and they were all extremely worried.  
  
"Usagi-chan! Usagi...!" Rei said, shaking her friend, who was curled up on her bed, silent and out of reach.  
  
"It's no use!" Rei shouted, crying. "We've tried everything! She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't talk, she wouldn't even look up!"  
  
Just then, three people charged into the bedroom. It was Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki.  
  
"What happened?" Seiya asked, looking at Usagi.  
  
"We don't know," Ami said, tears blurring her vision. "She's been like this for the past few days. She hasn't eaten, talked,  
or even look up!" With that, she burst into tears, and immediately, Taiki rushed to her side, comforting her.  
  
Quietly and Slowly, Seiya made his way to Usagi's side. "Odango?"  
  
Usagi looked up slowly. "Seiya?"  
  
Seiya looked into Usagi's eyes, and winced at what he saw. Or what he didn't see. The light in Usagi's eyes was gone. Noe  
they look so hopeless and sad.  
  
"If the princess keeps on going like this...I'm afraid of what's going to happen..." Michiru said.  
  
Haruka made a fist. "There has to be a way..."  
  
Setsuna finally spoke up. "We have to help her. We can't keep on going like this. I remember that something like this   
happened to Small Lady once...maybe...," she paused, thinking. "Okay, everybody. Close your eyes."  
  
Everybody obeyed, and felt themselves surrounded by light. Next thing they knew, they were...somewhere.  
  
"Where are we?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"We're in Usagi's mind. We've got to find her spirit and help her there!" Setsuna explained. Then everybody formed their little   
group and started looking.  
  
Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were in one group. "Odango! Odango!" Seiya shouted. While Yaten and Taiki just stuck with calling  
'Usagi'.  
  
Then Seiya spotted a little girl, crying, who looked suspiciously like Usagi. "Odango?" Seiya said as he approached her.  
  
The little girl looked up. "Mamo-chan?" She looked at Seiya. "You're not Mamo-chan! Who are you?!"  
  
"You mean you don't remember me?" Seiya asked, shocked.  
  
The little girl just shook her head. Seiya was shocked. How could she not remember him? After all they've been through?  
  
"Maybe she only remembers things from when she was a little girl, since she's in that form right now," Taiki suggested.  
  
Hearing this, Seiya is determined to make Usagi remember. Everything. "Do you remember the time we first met? You didn't  
know me, and I was shocked. I kept asking myself, 'how could she NOT know me?' Do you remember that? How about when we went  
on a date? Remember how I gave you the little teddy bear keychain?"  
  
Usagi looked up. Bright light surrounded her and after it faded, a present-day Usagi replaced the child Usagi.  
  
"Seiya?"  
  
"You...are you...do you remember?" Seiya stuttered.  
  
Usagi nodded, with tears in her eyes. Then she flew into his arms. "Seiya!!!"  
  
Yaten let out a sigh of relief. Just when they thought they could finally go home, they heard something. It was laughter. And  
very evil sounding laughter, too.  
  
"No one's going anywhere!"   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So? What did you think? I'll keep it short if reviews say it's crap. But still, I hope you liked it! ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Really dunno what to say. Well, here's chapter 2! ^^  
  
*****  
Trap  
*****  
  
"What...?" Seiya looked up, and saw a blonde, long haired woman in a long black dress sneering at them. She looked a lot like  
Usagi, but something was different. Very different.  
  
"Who are you?!" Yaten demanded, glaring at the woman.  
  
"You'd be surprised," the woman said, showing a half-smile. "You can say I'm related to your friend right there," she pointed  
to Usagi. The woman laughed. "Heck, you can even say I'm a part of her. You see, I'm made of--," she narrowed her eyes, "Sailor  
Moon's sorrow. You can even call me Dark Usagi." With that, she laughed again. "And please, get out of the way while I get rid of---  
her." She glared at Usagi. "Then I will have control of this body. Wouldn't you like a less whiny person to be your queen instead?"  
Then, faster then any of the Starlights can duck, Dark Usagi shot at them. "That was only a warning shot. Next time, you and  
friends won't be so lucky." She said coldly.  
  
Seiya then got his headset ready, as did Yaten and Taiki. "Star Fighter---"   
  
Before he even finished saying the words, Dark Usagi already shot their headsets out of the way. "Don't bother trying that,"  
she said calmly. "It's useless. Now for you." She pointed at Usagi.   
  
"Don't try to move a muscle! The Sailor Senshi are here!"  
  
Dark Usagi looked over to the source of the voice, and found the Inner and Outer Senshi glaring at her. She laughed. "Well,   
this is quite a little party we've got here, isn't it?"  
  
Before she knew it, eight very powerful attacks were coming at her, released by eight very angry people.   
  
"Yes!!" the Sailor Senshi cheered. "Direct hit!"  
  
"Don't be so sure," a figure emerged from the smoke the attacks made. And out came Dark Usagi, without even the slightest  
scratch on her. "Did you not hear me? If I was a counterpart of Sailor Moon, do you think all those weak attacks would've been able  
to touch me? Tsk, tsk. And here I am, thinking the Sailor Senshi would've been smarter then that. You've had your fun, now," she said,  
a wild grin on her face. "Now, it's my turn."   
  
In less then twenty seconds, the Sailor Senshi were defeated. Above defeated.  
  
"Your friends are quite fun to play with, aren't they, Usagi?" she once again turned to a very shocked Usagi, seemingly   
paralyzed and unable to speak. "Now, let's start OUR game." With that, she blasted at Usagi, who was in terrible shock, and   
seriously needed help.   
  
Out of nowhere, a voice shouted. "USAGI!!" Soon after that, someone tossed their own body in front of Usagi, taking the fatal  
blast for her.   
  
Finally, Usagi regained conciousness when she saw who had taken the blast for her. It was Seiya. "SEIYA!!!"  
  
Now the two remaining lights were the ones in shock. And the Sailor Senshi looked at Seiya and Usagi sadly.  
  
Ami glanced at Taiki, who looked too shocked to even walk over to Seiya's side. So Ami walked to Seiya, and pressed her ear  
against his chest. "He still has a heartbeat, but it's very faint."   
  
Usagi could NOT take this. First Mamoru leaves her, and now Seiya. It was not possible. Just not. "Please don't leave me,  
Seiya, please. Answer me, please. You can hear me, right? I'm Odango. I know you can hear me, please answer me, Seiya, please,"  
Usagi begged.  
  
The rest of the Sailor Senshi looked at their princess with looks of sadness and frustration. Sad because they couldn't do   
anything, and frustrated because they thought their princess would not be able to get it together on time to save herself.  
  
Only one thing crossed the Sailor Senshi's minds. They had to stall time for Usagi so that she would be able to recover and   
fight Dark Usagi.  
  
Meanwhile, Dark Usagi had been watching this. She scowled. "Insignificant little bug. Wasted my energy," but she smiled   
again. "But this time," she announced, "I won't miss."  
  
"You wanna bet on that, Ugly?"  
  
"Who said that?!" Dark Usagi shouted, and found herself facing Makoto and Minako, who were making faces at her, making  
Dark Usagi even more enraged. "How dare you!" Then she became calm again, and sneered. "So, little Venus and Jupiter want to   
play games. I won't mind wasting some of my time."  
  
"You'd better get ready to lose, 'cause we're not going to be beaten!"  
  
"Huh?" Dark Usagi looked over her shoulder to find the Sailor Senshi circling her while she floated in the, er, air. She laughed.  
"This is very interesting! Eight little Sailor Senshi hoping to overpower me! Ha! Well, if you want to play games, I'd be happy to deliver.  
How about I give you a ten-minute head start. See what you can do with it." She smiled confidently.  
  
The Sailor Senshi released their attacks one by one, and two by two and three by three. Finally, they attacked all together for  
about three minutes. When ten minutes were over, the Sailor Senshi were panting like a couple of kids who just ran from their school to  
their house and back for three times in a row. In other words, they couldn't move a muscle if they tried.  
  
A cloud of smoke was left from thir attacks. It took a long time to clear up. When it looked like Dark Usagi was gone, the Sailor  
cheered.  
  
A voice boomed from behind them. "Ahahaha! That was fun!" Dark Usagi sneered. "Was that the best you could do? Haven't  
you EVER heard of teleportation? Now," she said with an evil grin on her face, "it's my turn."  
  
She was about to attack when she saw a figure standing up. It was Usagi.  
  
"That's enough!" she shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You want a fight? You got a fight! So leave my friends alone!"  
  
"I was waiting for you to say that," Dark Usagi grinned, and turned to look at the worn out Sailor Senshi. "I'll deal with you later.  
Your little princess is waiting to be beaten."  
  
Then, Dark Usagi turned to see a bright light emerging from Usagi as she turned into Princess Serenity.  
  
Dark Usagi smiled, satisfied. "Let the battle begin."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Princess Serenity vs. Dark Usagi! The battle begins next chapter!  



	3. chapter 3

Author's notes: Here it is! The third and longest chapter of Trap! ^^  
  
*****  
Trap  
*****  
  
The Sailor Senshi looked as their princess got ready for her fight with Dark Usagi. The stared as something formed on the palm  
of her hand. It was...the Silver Crystal! "No!" they pleaded. "Please! Put that back!"  
  
Princess Serenity smiled sadly at her friends. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."  
  
The Inner Senshi looked down as they remembered the last time she said that when she used her crystal. That time, she nearly...  
  
Dark Usagi smiled at the immense power released from Princess Serenity. "What magnificent power," she mused. "But," her  
lips curled into a smile. "Not magnificent enough to defeat me. So, Little Princess, are you ready to fight?"  
  
Princess Serenity looked at Dark Usagi with a stern glare. "More than ready."  
  
Dark Usagi laughed. "Well, I'm impressed! You're braver than I thought you'd be!" Without any hesitation, she blasts a million   
times at Princess Serenity.  
  
Princess Serenity winced as she blocked, with difficulty, Dark Usagi's attacks with a shield. She yelped when one of them made  
their way past her shield and hit on her arm. But she kept holding on. She had to protect her friends. She had to protect Seiya. She  
realized that what she felt for Seiya was more than what she felt for Mamoru. What she felt for Seiya was...real love. 'I'll get you out   
of this, Seiya. I promise.'  
  
Dark Usagi's eyes narrowed as her attacks bounced off Princess Serenity's shield. She knew she had to find another way to   
attack. She knew she needed to change target. Then she turned her attention to Seiya, and smiled. Since she was a part of Usagi,  
she knew what she was thinking. She felt what Usagi felt when she attacked that 'insignificant little bug'. What Usagi felt was more than  
sorrow. She attacked.  
  
Princess Serenity's eyes widened. She then threw herself in front of Seiya, taking the blast for him as he did for her.   
  
The Sailor Senshi's eyes widened. "PRINCESS!!! NO!!!"   
  
Princess Serenity took the blast without a scream. She didn't want her friends to be worried.  
  
The Sailor Senshi felt it. They all felt their princess's pain as if Dark Usagi had attacked them. Actually, they felt worse. Worse  
than any of Dark Usagi's attacks could make them feel. Because not only did they felt their princess's pain, they also felt guilt and  
great sadness.  
  
Dark Usagi smiled as she watched this from the air. She knew Princess Serenity would do that for her beloved. She knew  
she would risk her own life to save the life of the one she loved. She laughed. What a foolish person. What a foolish person with   
extremely foolish feelings. The only person Dark Usagi cared for was herself. Herself and only herself.  
  
Princess Serenity collapsed as the attack ended. She heard the faint voices of her friends shouting out a chorus of   
"Princess, are you okay?!" She also heard Haruka cursing at Dark Usagi. 'Dark Usagi,' she thought. 'I'm not going to forgive you.  
Not after you tried to attack Seiya for the second time. Mark my words. I WILL defeat you.'  
  
Princess Serenity then stood up again, and, using all the energy she could gather, released an attack from the crystal. A  
great attack. An attack pushed out by her will to save her friends and the one she loved, Seiya.  
  
Dark Usagi looked at the attack in horror and shock. Princess Serenity had cought her off guard. She did not expect her  
to survive after the attack. It was impossible! 'Why?!' she thought. 'How did you survive my attack?!'  
  
'Because I have someone I need to protect.'  
  
The Sailor Senshi cheered as Dark Usagi disappeared. For good this time.  
  
Princess Serenity turned to Seiya and smiled. "I'm sorry I was so selfish, Seiya. I'm sorry I didn't realize this sooner, but,  
I do love you."  
  
A single tear made its way down Seiya's left cheek.  
  
The Sailor Senshi stopped cheering to see what their princess was doing. She was...she was using the crystal again! "Please!  
Please stop!"  
  
Yaten and Taiki turned their gaze at the Sailor Senshi. "What will happen if she doesn't?" Taiki asked.  
  
"If she uses too much power from the crystal, the crystal would shatter," Minako said, barely able to force the words out of her  
mouth. "And if the crystal shatters...she would..." She couldn't continue anymore, and started crying.  
  
"No!!!" Yaten and Taiki shouted at Princess Serenity as they turned their gaze onto her. "Please! Stop! Seiya wouldn't want  
you to do this!" They ran towards her, only to find that she had put up a forcefield.  
  
The Sailor Senshi and the two lights banged their fists on the forcefield. Shouting out a chorus of "No"'s.  
  
Princess Serenity smiled. She was lucky to have such good friends. She turned her gaze onto Seiya. She was lucky to have  
someone as wonderful as Seiya love her. "Thank you. Thank you, everyone." With her last ounce of strangth, she pushed the power  
of the crystal with all she had. And...it shattered.  
  
Seiya slowly opened his eyes. He heard faint shouts and people crying. Why was everyone so sad? Then he remembered.   
He remembered what Usagi said. And what she did. "Odango..."  
  
The Sailor Senshi looked as Seiya made his way to Usagi, who had transformed back when the crystal shattered. He then, slowly  
and carefully, picked up the fallen figure and held her close. "You're going to be okay, Odango," he cried.  
  
One of Seiya's tears made their way to one of Usagi's, one that she had shed earlier, and, as they met, they glowed.   
  
The Senshi looked in amazement as they saw what the thign was as the light faded. It was a new crystal!  
  
Usagi slowly opened her eyes to meet the gaze of a very worried Seiya. "Seiya...?" she whispered. "Are you okay?"  
  
Seiya laughed softly. "I should be asking you that."  
  
Usagi smiled, and turmed her attention to the new crystal. "Is this...?"  
  
Setsuna stepped out, and smiled. "This is the creation of you and..." she smiled at Seiya, "our future king's love."  
  
"Future king...?" Usagi was puzzled. "But I thought Mamoru..."  
  
Setsuna smiled again. "The future you have been shown was just one of the possible futures you can end up with. You have  
hundreds more futures to choose from. Possibly..." she smiled at Usagi and Seiya, "happier ones."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Your future is decided by you and you only!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well...that's it. The end of this story. Please excuse careless mistakes, I finished this in a rush. ^^ 


End file.
